


The Cool Night

by dovecandies (orphan_account)



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Dom Alexander Hamilton, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Historical, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Smut, Top Alexander Hamilton, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dovecandies
Summary: Lafayette hasn't seen or been with Alexander all alone in a very long while and he thinks it's about time he should have that alone time with him. Alexander agrees and makes a move, but Lafayette is reluctant at first... before agreeing to have a bit of a more "well bonded" night with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick PSA, this IS in fact the historical versions of Lafayette and Alexander. This is also my first time writing smut on my own, so I apologize in advance if it isn't that good.

The night was cool, dark and calm. A figure only lingered for a moment then walked along the quiet stony path. A lovely starlit sky illuminated the direction they headed. They stopped at the beginning of a forest.

Gingerly, they moved their lantern from their cloak and held it up. It was a man with a slender face and piercing eyes that shone as gold as amber. His face was flecked with it's own stars and his red hair flowed over his shoulders like silk. He gave a big smile when he spotted a figure headed towards him. This was another man who had a slender face and hair that flowed. His eyes were so blue they were almost violet, and his face it’s own freckle stars. He almost comically pranced over and held up his own lantern before taking his partner’s hand and kissing it.”Bonsoir, mon ami…” his voice was like that of a small running brook which flowed smoothly through all seasons. 

“Bonjour, mon ami…” he murmured softly in reply as the man stood straight once more and grinned at him.

“You look very awake, Lafayette…” the taller man said to him, before receiving an eyeroll from him.

“As always, Alexander… and you look extremely deprived of rest.” he replied coyly with a grin.

Alexander laughed then reached in his waistcoat pocket, retrieving a small stargazer. Lafayette gasped softly,”This is John's! Why do you have John's telescope?”

Alexander gave him a look that made him relax and then placed hand on his shoulder.”Now now, Lafayette. Come with me, I have something to show you.” he moved his hand down his shoulder blade and spine before resting on his lower back.

Lafayette gave in, and nodded.”Alright, if you insist.” he sighed then smiled up at him, which encouraged Alexander’s playful mood. Happily, he took Lafayette by the waist and brought him close enough to where they almost kissed. Alexander then turned his lover around to where his back was facing him and he leaned up to his level as best he could and pointed at the sky.”Look right there. That constellation.” he said softly before handing him the telescope.

Lafayette looked where he was pointing then put the stargazer up to his face, looking through it at the constellation. “Is that… ursa major?”

“Indeed it is.”

“Fascinating… I've never actually seen it through a telescope before… it's gorgeous…”

“Like you…” Alexander’s silky smooth tone pierced his heart and he closed his eyes with a faint blush when he was turned back around to face him once more. Alexander's gentle hand gently traced constellations into his skin with one of his fingers. His voice came again, gentle and longing.”I could draw constellations into your skin all night long…” he brought Lafayette's lips down to meet his and kissed him softly. Lafayette kissed back eagerly before Alexander moved his lips to his jaw, kissing and gently nipping at the tender skin.

Lafayette moaned ecstatically and reached up with his hands. One managed to grab his hair while the other caught the back of his cloak. 

“Alexander…-” he murmured, breath hitching,”- We… we really shouldn't- oh!” he gasped when Alexander found Lafayette's sweet spot. It was right under the corner of his jaw on his neck.  When he got Lafayette's surprised yelp he sucked there softly until there was a mark.

“But we really should…” he insisted tenderly as he brought Lafayette more into the wooded area. This would provide more coverage for the two of them, which they would need if they were doing this.

Lafayette didn't argue with him, knowing he was right. It had been so very long since he had last made love to Alexander. He knew they both needed this release. They needed it bad.

Once they had made their way into the woods about 14 feet away, their lanterns fell to the ground and the candles were then put out by the wet dewy grass beneath them. He moaned again and kissed Alexander desperately, who in turn moved his hands up to his face. He kept his hands there and Lafayette whimpered softly through this kiss. 

Unexpectedly, Lafayette kissed harder, then kissed along his lips and down his neck. After these few moments, Lafayette sank to his knees and worked at unbuttoning his lover’s breaches. Once they came undone, he pulled down his stockings to reveal Alexander's hardened member. Lafayette gently took him in his hands and licked the slit before slowly taking in his full length. He moaned around Alexander's cock and looked up to him with lustful eyes. Alexander had visibly lost his composure and reached down to glide his fingers through Lafayette's soft, long hair.

He hummed softly in delight, feeling Alexander's shudder when he did so. Slowly, Lafayette began to move his head. Part of Alexander slid down his throat while he gently stroked the other. The precum dripped down his esophagus and he swallowed,  receiving a gasp from Alexander. He swirled his tongue around Alexander's member, getting a small, restrained thrust from him.

“Oh- Lafayette… mon amour…” he moaned his name softly. Lafayette had never done this to him before. He loved it, every little bit.

Lafayette then slowly pulled Alexander’s cock out of his mouth, gently scraping his teeth arong his length as he did. Alexander moaned loudly.

“Lafayette- yes oh yes…” he looked down at him and pulled him to his feet, bringing him close, kissing him so he could taste himself. He felt Lafayette's hands move up Alexander’s chest as he kissed him.  It was Lafayette's turn to be prepped now. Alexander grinned,”I taste great but...you taste even better…” almost effortlessly, Alexander picked Lafayette up, pressing him against the big tree behind him. Lafayette blushed and Alexander unbuttoned his breeches.

“My love, the front of your stockings are soaked…”  he murmured then grinned as he pulled his stockings off with his breaches, which all fell to the ground. He then held him against the tree easily, leaning his head in and licking from his entrance to the tip of his cock before bringing him into his mouth. Lafayette moaned desperately as Alexander bobbed his head very slowly on his cock. He reached down and grabbed his hair.  Alexander knew all his little secrets, he knew exactly what he wanted. 

Alexander watched Lafayette's expression change from delight to surprised delight as he leaned a little lower and licked his hole softly. The ring relaxed and gave Alexander a warm welcome as he slowly pushed his tongue inside him,”Ohhhh-! Alexander.” he threw his head back in ecstasy as Alexander’s tongue moved inside Lafayette, exploring him. He wrapped his legs around Alexander and bit his lip.

Alexander then pulled his head away from that area, spitting on his fingers then pushing them against his hole gently. One of fingers glided in easily and Lafayette moaned once more as the other followed.”Oh, Alexander!” he gasped softly as he spread his fingers apart to widen him.

“Do you want more, my love?”

All Lafayette could manage was a quiet nod and Alexander slowly pressed another into him. Lafayette's hands desperately attempted to grab something more stable than hair and he managed to catch his lover's shoulders. He hummed and closed his eyes again.

Alexander felt Lafayette shudder around his fingers and he looked at him, slowly spreading the fingers he had inside him. Lafayette whined, biting his lip as he was opened. Alexander’s fingers closed once more and he wiggled them gently. Lafayette’s heavy breathing was audible at this point and Alexander slowly pulled his fingers out, satisfied with the reaction he had gotten out of him.

“Alexander…”

“Shh. I’m right here. I promise I won't drop you…”

Lafayette nodded as Alexander leaned up catching his lips once more. He had one hand on Lafayette’s hip, and the other took his lover's own hand as he lowered him down onto himself. Alexander's cock pressed against Lafayette's entrance, and the head slowly pushed into him. A long drawn out moan escaped both their lips as Alexander pushed into him and Lafayette kissed Alexander longingly again. It hurt him, but he could handle it. This wasn't his first time.

As Alexander managed to get himself in as far as possible, he stopped to let Lafayette adjust, knowing he would need a moment. The hot space between them was the only warmth in this cool night and it encouraged them to be closer to each other and he held Lafayette a bit closer, watching the pleased look on his lover's face when he finally adjusted to being filled.

Alexander's hips moved back and he thrust forward, making Lafayette moan again,”Oh, Alexander…” his voice was quiet and his breathing was heavy. Alexander hummed fondly.

“I’m here to please you, dear… tell me what you need…”

He nodded, face red. He whispered softly,”Your lips… I need your lips…” Lafayette was smiling playfully and slightly painfully at Alexander who smiled right back. He leaned in and kissed Lafayette, giving another thrust to only receive a muffled whine. He pulled away from the kiss momentarily,”If we need to stop…”

“N-no. Keep going.” he stammered, not particularly liking that Alexander had stopped kissing him.

Alexander simply smiled,”As you wish…” and leaned in again, kissing him once more. His hand moved to grasp his thick curly, dark hair and he thrust again, this time Lafayette was rocking against him to help.

Alexander’s moan was muffled by the kiss Lafayette had locked them in and was incapable of moving away from his lips. He breathed heavily through his nose as the pace quickened and made Lafayette moan very loudly against Alexander's lips. He gave a triumphant grin at the fact he managed to get a loud one out of his lover and wrapped his hand around Lafayette’s member.

He gasped, pulling from the kiss and leaving a string of saliva between them. Alexander gave a mischievous smirk and kissed along his lover's jaw, licking, sucking, biting. Any way he could leave a mark.”A-Alexander-” he gasped,”Only my neck- only my neck-”

He paused but then moved down to his neck instead. He licked his throat then started gently sucking a mark into it, knowing it probably made his neck a little uncomfortable, but made the sex all the better. Lafayette whined in excitement, and grabbed Alexander's hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. Lafayette's face was hot and all he wanted was this. He felt Alexander’s tongue press against his teeth and he opened his mouth more to let him in.

His cock twitched when Alexander moved a hand  down his shaft and he moaned into his mouth as his thumb gently stroked over the head. All the while, their tongues slid against and past each other, pressing, feeling, grazing just slightly over the other. Lafayette gently closed his lips around Alexander's tongue and sucked on it similarly to how like he had sucked his cock.

Alexander moaned at the sight once Lafayette had finished and Lafayette gently bit Alexander's lip, pulling softly.

Alexander's hand moved faster now on his shaft and Lafayette huffed with a small whine.”I-I can't finish in this position, Alexander… It’s just… I need to lay down…”

Alexander took a moment to look at him before stripping off the rest of his clothes and throwing them on the ground beneath them. He held Lafayette tighter for a moment before turning quickly and slowly lowering to the ground with him in his arms. “Here… This should be much easier for you then…” his voice was a low murmur and Lafayette couldn’t help but smile, leaning up and kissing him, grabbing a fistful of his auburn curls.

Alexander smiled against the soft lips against his own and closed his eyes, moving back and forth into Lafayette slowly at first, giving deep long thrusts. His hips moved smoothly and he kept Lafayette’s legs held up to his sides. Beneath him, Lafayette let out a small and desperate moan. 

Alexander’s hand moved down Lafayette’s body and began stripping away what was left of his clothes. His cloak, waistcoat, cravat and undershirt. It all had to come off so Alexander could get a good taste of his love’s skin. He moved his hands down to Lafayette’s member, wrapping his hand around it once more as he started to stroke his shaft. He could tell Lafayette was growing close to his climax and wanted him to enjoy the last few bits of this moment between them.

A whimper came from under Alexander as he lifted his hand and spit in it a bit. Lafayette was even more aroused at the sight of Alexander spitting on his hand, knowing what would come next. He reached back down and grabbed his cock, slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft. His thrusts grew quicker with his hand and he watched his lover as he practically writhed beneath him. Lafayette and Alexander moaned together and put their foreheads against each other. Their lips met one last time, Lafayette’s delighted whines of pleasure muffled by Alexander’s passionate kisses. The once loud scene had become a much quieter, love filled mess. Two hands reached for each other  desperately, and Lafayette’s free hand wrapped around Alexander. His legs spread as far as they could and Alexander grew tense. The familiar spasms of an orgasm suddenly hit him and he slowed to a stop, filling a whining Lafayette, who slightly drooled at the feeling of being filled with his hot sticky liquid. Alexander’s hand shakily wiped the drool off of Lafayette’s face and he kissed him softly before slowly sliding himself out. Alexander moved down to Lafayette’s cock, and he watched without a word, panting softly.

“Would you like to finish as well?” he asked, his spit covered hand slowly moving down Lafayette’s cock.

Lafayette nodded quickly and Alexander looked away from his face then down at the mess he caused. At this point in time, Alexander’s release was beginning to spill from Lafayette, which he quickly learned to use to his advantage. Expertly, Alexander pressed his fingers to the rim of Lafayette’s hole before quickly slipping them in. Lafayette moaned ecstatically as Alexander crooked his fingers to rub against his prostate, which was surprisingly not as deep as he had thought. Lafayette watched helplessly as Alexander toyed with him wiggling his fingers and moving them in and out of him. He bit his lip, closing his eyes. Alexander was enjoying himself, that was obvious. Now he wanted to taste a bit of his lover.

He leaned over him, hand still moving over his cock. Lafayette moaned and Alexander licked the slit slowly before gently sucking the tip. Lafayette’s moans became excited whimpers and whines. He watched him slowly take the whole of his length before closing his eyes. Alexander took Lafayette’s cock in further than he had believed was possible without choking himself. He moaned around the shaft, sucking him off. Alexander’s head moved up and down and Lafayette’s hips gently thrust up. The loss of control was a sign to him that he was close. 

Quickly, Alexander head began bobbing up and down much more quickly, and his fingers moved around inside him more. Lafayette gasped, reaching down and grabbing his hair. Alexander felt the warm sticky substance suddenly begin to spill down his throat and he moaned happily. A wonderfully sweet taste for a wonderful man. He closed his eyes, swallowing it all. Slowly, Alexander moved his head off of Lafayette’s cock and he gently took one of his hands out of his hair, holding it gently before kissing it.”Always mine… Right?”

Lafayette’s voice was very sore from his own moans so he nodded slowly, smiling down at him. He might not have said a word, but the silence spoke more than they both could. He was always his, and nothing would change that.


End file.
